The Cure Part I: Through Emerald Eyes
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Two months after Huey's ultimate sacrifice. Jazmine takes the position as new Captain of the E.M.A. and plans to take down the A.E.A. and cure those infected by the A.E.A.'s influence once and for all. Part 1 of the 3 part Sequel to The Seven Planet Wars.


**A/N:** My goodness, is this two stories in one night? Yes it is. I'm proud to bring to you my first ever BOONDOCKS first person POV story staring Jazmine Dubois. I think I nailed this right but I could be wrong. As usually you the readers, my friends, my family but most importantly MY FANS can tell me what's up? Now originally this was suppose to just be a one-shot but I've got the most EPIC ending thought out for this that I just had to break it up into two parts. It's still a one shot, so Part 2 will be published as another story, not a chapter. Just think of this being a trilogy,well because it is. Enough jibber-jabber....LET'S START THE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!

**Disclaimer:** The Boondocks belong to Aaron McGruder, not Michael Loftin. What's so hard to understand about that?!

* * *

**The Cure Part I: Through Emerald Eyes**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT  
**

**Jazmine's point of view…**

Two months ago, my life was complete altered. It hasn't been the same at all. Yet, on that same day I also changed as a person. Anything trace of innocence left in my body was dried out and replaced with vengeance. The Anti-Earth Alliance is going to pay for their sins, believe me. No longer will I accept the fact that this organization destroyed my childhood, my family and humanity itself. This has to come to an end now and I think I'm ready to take the role of leader. Ever since my fiancé, Huey Freeman gave up his life to destroy the A.E.A. He knew that his act of bravery would not be enough to end this war, but it was would be the spark of light to start shining out the evil infesting our galaxy. The day after Huey's death, the A.E.A. destroyed Venus with their nuclear artillery, killing millions of men, women and children. Afterwards they continued to push forward towards the Moon. Thanks to Hiro, our defense systems have kept them from doing major damage to our perimeter. With all the followers they had deployed on each planet in the Solar System, it really made resistance futile.

"Captain Jazmine." I heard a knock come my door.

"Who is it?" I had to ask as I kept a tight grip on my plasma AA-12 automatic shotgun.

Since Huey can't protect me anymore, I rely on the weapons he left behind. I had everything from pistol to launchers to defend myself, my friends and our space station, The Black Moon Star.

"Hiro." after hearing his voice, I let my guard down and opened the door. "What's up?"

"I've got some good news and some bad news." he told me with a smile than quickly transformed into a frown. "The good news is I was able to download the blueprints to Anti-Earth Allance's headquarters on Pluto."

I couldn't help but hug him tightly as a tear escaped my eye. Even though I've matured over this two month span, I still couldn't help some of my emotions. Those documents are going to play an important role on the mission to restore peace to the galaxy. I quickly let go of him though as I noticed he was becoming too friendly with my bosoms. I guess that's what I get for hugging a short Asian man.

"Sorry Captain!" he saluted me while blushing.

"It's okay…" I grinned, but quickly shifted my face back to a serious one. "Now what's the bad news?"

"Cairo is still alive."

My heart stopped beating; it must have because I felt like my world was caving in. The man that caused my Huey to commit suicide was still alive and breathing well. Hiro saw my reaction and rushed to my side as I collapsed to the ground and began silently crying.

"You've got to be strong. You are the leader of the E.M.A. now!" Hiro reminded me. "For the last month, you have come up with this plan and we have no choice but to execute it. If you don't…we are all going to die!"

I wiped some tears off of my tan face and nodded my head in agreement. I was the Earth-Moon Alliance's last hope.

"Look at it this way, now you can finally avenge Huey's death. By killing Cairo!"

He was right, but did I have what it takes to kill a man? Let alone a former friend of mine? Even though I killed that guard, he was a stranger to me. I grew up with Cairo and he was Huey's best friend! I've got to be strong though, too many people are relying on me now. I picked up my shotgun and clipped it to my back.

"Is Black Panther II Rose ready?" I asked while grabbing more weapons from my closet.

"Yes they are waiting for you in the docking bay."

The weapons look beautiful as they took the place of where my clothes usually reside. I grabbed two plasma machine pistols, a round of plasma grenades, a round of flash grenades, a round of stun grenades, an Intervention sniper rifle and a first aid kit.

"Wow, this is the last thing I'd expect Jazmine Dubois to be wearing. You've got more weapons than Ed and Rummy combined." Hiro laughed while adjusting his glasses. "I'm proud of you though. You've become so strong ever since Huey began the E.M.A. He's definitely smiling down on you from the heavens above."

**In the docking bay…**

I walked into the huge garage and noticed my team standing by their respective vehicles, anxious to engage in combat. Riley was smoking a cigar and paced around his fighter jet, the Ballin' Bomber. The death of Huey really ached him just as much as it did me. The day Huey died, a part of Riley was killed in the process. No longer was Riley trying to be what he wasn't. The Freeman intelligence he had stored away due to the fact his parents died was finally restored. Huey always told me stories of how well behaved and how smart Riley was BEFORE they moved to Woodcrest. At the tender age of six, Riley's parents were murdered in a drive-by. From that day till two months ago, Riley wanted to have a gangsta lifestyle to cover up the hurt he was suffering from his loss.

"Captain Jazzy…" Riley gave me a hug and a kiss on the right cheek. "Bout time you got down here, we are ready to kill these mofos!"

"That's right, gurl!" my best friend Cindy chirped and gave me a hug as well. I then saw Caesar sitting on some crates in the corner listening to his mp3 player.

"Is Ceez in the right state of mind for this mission?" I was very worried that Caesar wasn't emotionally ready for this. "I don't want him doin' anything crazy when we get out there."

"I think my baby is…he's just gettin' in the zone." Cindy told me.

The day I returned back to the moon in my escape pod, Caesar was the first person I told about Huey's sacrifice. He literally broke down and cried in front of me. Of course me being the big baby I am joined in the waterworks and we just sobbed all night. I slowly walked up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Caesar pulled the earbuds out of his ears and looked into my eyes for a split second before his head shot down to the ground.

"Are you ready, Ceez?" I questioned him as I took a seat beside him.

"I dunno, Jazmine…" he let out a deep sigh and looked back up at me with glassy eyes. "I don't think I can go through this."

"It's hard, honey." I began to choke on my own tears, but I keep control of my emotions and remain strong. "But I need your help in order to do this correctly. Just remember that Huey gave up his life for us to live today. If we can cut the vital organ to this monster destroying our civilization, then all our loved ones can have a good future."

"How can you say that so damn easily?" he spat at me as he used his sleeve to wipe away the unwanted tears. "Your fiancé was killed trying to do the same thing we are about to do and you make it seem like this is just going to be a cake walk? If Huey died, then so can we!"

I couldn't believe that Caesar was talking like this! This is the same guy who told me that he would be my side in ending this war.

"Caesar, calm the hell down!" Cindy came over to us and placed her hands on Caesar's shoulder and began to shake him violently. "You know good and well if Huey was alive right now, he'd smack the shit outta you for talkin' this way!"

"She's right." I added. "When you join this militia you knew that there would be times we would have to put our lives in danger. It's something we don't want to do but it has to be done."

"I just…" he blinked and a saw a couple of tears drop to the metallic floor below us. "Never thought my best friend would die. The way he carried himself…I thought he was immortal."

"As soon as we are born our death clock starts ticking." I spoke in an arctic tone. "However I will not allow the A.E.A. speed up the hands on our death clocks! So let's get this show on the road and end this once and for all!"

"O-okay, let's do this for Big Hue!" Caesar chanted while pumping his fist into the air.

Before he boarded his jet, I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a huge hug. I then moved my lips to his ears and whispered 'thank you' to him. He replied by squeezing me tightly and saying 'I love you, sister.' After we had our little moment, I hopped into the cockpit of my jet and began flipping the switches for the launching process. My team did the same things as we waited for Hiro to open up the bay doors.

"Alright teams, when these bays doors open make sure you set your GPS to the coordinates I just sent to your ships hard drives." Hiro spoke to us through our video walkie talkie system. "Just a heads up I've already picked up major hostile activity to the west of the base, I strongly advise you take the east route to Pluto."

"Roger roger." Riley replied.

"Copy that, Hiro." I responded.

"Wilco." Caesar replied.

"Affirmative." Cindy said. "So Jazzy, are we tryin' to keep casualties to a minimal?"

"Yes, only fire if fired upon." I commanded. "Two wrongs don't make a right, so I don't see any reason to kill upon they become a threat to our living. Please kill that in mind, Riley."

"You lucky you're my sister-in-law and my captain or else I'd ignore yo orders." Riley chuckled.

"Alright, the bay doors are opening in 5…4…3…2…1." The doors then slowly opened. "You are clear to go!"

As soon as we heard him signal us to go, our thrusters kicked in and blasted us out of the bay in a heartbeat. Just as Hiro told us, we avoid going to the west because the A.E.A. had the area under heavy surveillance.

"Alright team, there's one more objective added to this mission." I said, instantly noticing the puzzled looks on my crew's faces. "Cairo is still alive."

"WHAT?!" Caesar, Cindy and Riley screamed in high pitched voices.

"No way, you are totally kiddin' Jazmine!" Cindy laughed until she noticed I was being serious. "How'd that little fuck survive?"

"No idea, but Hiro told me just a while ago that the man still lives on Pluto at their HQ."

"Oh hell no!" Riley shouted. "We gunnin' for his ass now!"

"No, not until I we complete our original objective." I insisted. "Which is for me to get into their frequencies and broadcast my speech."

"Speech?" the trio asked in unison.

"Oh that's right I never told you guys that part huh?" I giggled realizing they only knew half of the story. "Well after we get there and take out the main leaders, then I've got a speech that Huey started writing before he died."

"But what good is a speech that's incomplete?" Cindy asked.

"I finished it up and I must say I know my baby would be proud." I admitted. As I felt my head grow a little, I heard my UAV radar beep a couple of times and I saw some red dots show up on the radar. "But lemme stop gettin' big headed. Especially since I'm picking up about ten tangos directly in front of us. Have your weapons ready but do NOT fire until I give orders. Now follow my lead."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied to my commands like they were brain dead.

I saw a couple of huge asteroids flying by used the big space rocks as cover. Everything was going well as we moved in sync with the asteroids and passed the ten enemy jets without being detected. Once we slipped pass them, we got back out into the open space and flew back in our regular formation.

"See how simple that was?" I asked my crew with a smile. "No ammo wasted, no lives ended and no wor-"

_"Well well well, if it isn't Jazmine Dubois-Freeman? Oh wait! That's right you never got a chance to get married…haha!"_ that bastard Cairo had the nerve to interrupt my private channel with my team. _"Yeah, I'm still alive and living great here in Pluto."_

"How dare you…" I growled.

_"Actually I should be saying that to you. Since you stole information from our data base, but don't worry I'll have a nice welcome committee for you and your friends when you arrive to Pluto. That is if you even make here alive!"_ his voice was just so unbearable to me now.

Before I could respond back he ended his line and I was able to talk to the others again.

"Did you guys just here Cairo talking through our chat line?" I ask them frantically, hoping they did hear that devil bad mouthing me.

"Negative, all we heard was a bunch of static." Cindy said.

"That son of a bitch, Cairo is definitely still alive, somehow." I roared through gritted teeth. "It's all good though, I've got a couple of shotgun shells with his name written on them."

"Yo Jazzy, we got some tangos up ahead and I'm picking up a couple of sentry turrets as well." Riley yelled. "We gonna have to fire back!"

"Cairo told me there would be traps…so as of now we are weapons free!" I then hit the TURBO button near my steering wheel. "FIRE AT WILL!"

My three wingmen wasted no time pulling their triggers as I saw a flurry of lasers come from behind me and instantly destroy a couple of the sentry guns ahead of us. The explosions were a beautiful sight to see until I then saw the enemies returning fire. Cindy came in front of me and began firing shots at a couple of tangos on the left.

"Cover me!" she yelled as I responded by firing some bullets from my Gatling gun attached to the nose of my pink jet.

We cleaned out the left side of enemy activity. Meanwhile on our right side the boys were having an intense tag team dogfight in the air. Caesar was chasing his enemy down and trying to lock on and fire an energy ball to finish him off. However the A.E.A. was doing an amazing job keeping his ship off of the lock-on crosshairs. Just as it seemed like Caesar had a lock-on, the other A.E.A. came up behind Caesar and began firing shots at him.

"Yo Riley! Get this bogey off my back, son!" he shouted. "You slackin!"

"Okay…watch this!" Riley then shot a barrage of bullets and instantly blew up the hostile behind Caesar. "Too damn easy, now finish that nigga off in front of you."

I then saw Caesar lick his lips as he turned his head back around to lock his crosshairs back on the enemy. However there was a problem. The enemy ship was now behind him because it did a loop de loop. Riley sighed and let his Gatling gun do the talking again as it tore the enemy into smithereens.

"Good job boys, but there's more where that came from!" I shouted as I saw my UAV become cluttered with red dots.

Next thing I know the whole airspace became occupied with enemy hostiles. We were being overwhelmed and there was no room to attack without friendly fire or escape.

"There's only one option." I then switched my chat line over to Hiro's private line. "Hiro, come in, Hiro."

"This is Hiro." he responded.

"I need an EMP." I told him. "Pronto!"

* * *

**A/N: EMP stands for electromagnetic pulse**

* * *

"Okay let me just get your coordinates on lock…" he paused. "Don't forget to put your anti-EMP shields up."

"Copy that, shields are ready to be online." I smirked as I saw that all systems were ready to go. "Team, put up your anti-EMP shields up. I repeat, anti-EMP shields need to be online immediately!"

"Copy that, ma'am." my three wingmen all replied as I watched their ships being outlined by the green light from the anti-EMP shield.

"Man, I can't believe we shootin' a EMP already." Riley cried hysterically. "That could only mean the road is worse up ahead, yo."

"Awww, is the little baby scared?" Cindy teased her basketball rival. "Hold on, lemme give you a pacifier."

And then just as I expected Riley responded using his favorite finger, which caused my best friend to roll her eyes. I love seeing those two fight like a married couple. Once upon a time I'm pretty sure they had a crush on each other.

"Alright I'm launching the EMP right now. Their electronics will be offline for at least five minutes. That should give you enough time to get your ships in Warp 3 and proceeded towards the icy cold rock known as Pluto." Hiro instructed. "I'll be following right behind you in the BP-Zero Rose."

BP-Zero Rose was our flagship where Hiro gave us our guidance, weapons, repairs and served as our home away from home.

"Okay team; get ready to shift into Warp 3." I proclaimed as my right hand reached for the level. On the monitor I saw all three of them nod their heads as I saw a huge flash of white light.

"EMP IS UP, THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH VEGETABLES OUT HERE NOW!" I heard Caesar yell as he looked out into the airspace above us and saw a huge orange ball of electromagnetic field exploding.

As the explosion continued I couldn't help but notice how helpless these pathetic A.E.A. soldiers looked in their fighter jets. With all their electronics down it was only going to be a matter of time before they ran out of oxygen. They will die slow and painful just like so many followers of the E.M.A. For once in my life, I could care less for another human's life. People like this need to learn the hard way and it's only a matter of time before Cairo gets his lesson.

"Okay Captain, we need you to lead the pack and enter Warp 3." Hiro snapped me out of my thunderous thoughts.

"Roger that! Okay Team, Warp 3 on my mark and no a second sooner."

I took lead position in the front, Caesar took place behind me to my right wing and Cindy mirrored his actions to the left of me. Last but not least, Riley took position directly behind the duo and aligned with the back of my ship. As soon as we had the formation on lock, we all ignited our thrusters and hit the speed of Warp 3.

**A couple of hours later…**

My stomach grumbled while my mouth began to water as I smelled the cooking of Sunshine's coming from the kitchen of the BP-Zero Rose. Since we hit Warp 3 we managed to get from the Moon to Uranus faster than expected. Now we all were taking a break from our voyage inside of our flagship. It's close to dinner time and I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving!

"Is it almost ready, Sunny?!" I hollered towards the kitchen from my comfy spot on the sofa in the living room. "Can't kick any butt on an empty stomach."

"Well dinner would have been ready at least an hour ago if this ignorant boyfriend of mine didn't burn the fish!" she called back and then I heard Riley yelling at her from the kitchen.

"I wonder when those two are gonna tie the knot." Cindy laughed lightly as came from behind me and sat next to me.

"Who knows? Speaking of which…" I stared at the diamond ring on Cindy's finger. "Have you and Ceez chose a date for the wedding yet?"

"If we come out of Pluto alive, then it's going to be around July."

"Cin, we are coming out alive." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

"Hey Team, I'm getting an incoming call, but the location is being blocked. Should I accept it?" Hiro voice broadcast across the P.A. system.

"Go ahead." I told him, since I assumed it was most likely that bastard Cairo.

"Alright, here it is."

A screen then popped in front of me and Cindy and a live video feed of the caller was plastered on the holographic screen.

"HEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" the caller yelled, nearly blowing out our speakers.

"Carmela…goddamn gurl." Cindy retorted, holding her chest. "You tryin' to give us a heart attack?!"

"Lo siento." Riley's ex-girlfriend apologized to us in her first language. "But I've got some intel for you, guys!"

"What's up?" I sat up and placed my full attention on her.

"The Anti-Earth Alliance's base is actually located here on Neptune, not Pluto! That's where the old base was…"

"Are you serious? How do you even know this?" I arched my eyebrow to emphasize my question.

"Yeah, those blueprints you downloaded where from last year. Just look at the date!" Carmela exclaimed.

"Hiro, pull up those blueprints and confirm what year they were printed."

"Roger that." Hiro answered. Not even a minute passed before the brains of our team came back onto the P.A. "The blueprints are from 2058. However, they are still extremely accurate. The base should still be on Pluto."

"No, trust me I've seen the base here on Neptune." Carmela insisted. "Didn't you deploy me here, chica? Don't you think I know what I'm talkin' about! When I see a huge ass fortress with A.E.A. soliders, weaponry and flags flying all over the place, what do you expect that to be? A tourist trap?!"

"You better watch your tone, Mela." I warned her. "I sent you to Neptune because I trusted you to lead some of our troops over there to regain our bases and cities back."

"You are right and I have done that so far, Captain."

"Alright, well we are coming down there in a little while to recruit you. We'll need a fifth wingman for our mission."

The transmission got scrambled and a new image appeared on the screen. The figure had scars and a very noticeable burn mark near his left eye. However that didn't stop him from smiling like a maniac.

_"Haha, I'm sorta shocked right now."_ Cairo slowly clapped. _"You managed to get so far. You are a good leader, but can you lead your team to victory?"_

"Cairo…" I clenched my fists. "how about lead the tip of Black Thought 2.0 into your abdomen?"

He let out a poisonous laugh and then the transmission was cut completely. Carmela's face then reappeared on the screen.

"What just happened, Captain?" Carmela's tone full of confusion.

"I'll tell you when we come down to Neptune."

**A couple of minutes later…**

Caesar, Cindy, Riley and I found ourselves flying into Neptune's atmosphere cautiously. Since this planet was still under A.E.A.'s jurisdiction, we had to make sure that we were not spotted by their military. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a couple of sentry drones near Carmela's location. I flipped the switch to open up my chat line with Carmela.

"Mela, you've got some hostiles near you." I warned her, however when I saw a devilish smirk on the latina's face I became confused. "Why are you smiling? Didn't you hear me?! The enemy is near your location, take cover!"

Suddenly my UAV radar went offline and enemy shots began to rain down on us. Lucky for us, the BP-Rose Zero was above and provided cover fire to destroy the enemy bogeys. The radar system then became functionally again as I noticed the red dots were still near Carmela's green dot. Then a huge explosion filled the air and I noticed our flagship going down.

"Haha!" Carmela cackled, as her ship emerged in front of my team. "The great emperor Cairo has ordered us to take you down."

Then I saw four faces I would never expect to be wearing the Anti-Earth Alliance's uniform. Carmela was in front of pack, which means she was the leader of her squadron. Then to her left was another person I grew up with, Joey. As usual he was wearing his all black LA Dodgers fitted along with the generic gray and red bodysuit. To Carmela's right was Butch Magnus, eating a burger of course. Last but not least behind her was Duey, Cairo's best friend/right hand man.

"I can't believe you." I croaked as my heart being stabbed by her beteryal. "You are a loyal member of the Earth-Moon Alliance-"

"Former." Carmela corrected me with an impudent smile. I really wanted to wipe it off her face with my laser cannons.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, not wanting to deal with her sassy mouth. "You've betray your planet, your friends and your family!"

"Wah wah wah, cry me a river!" Carmela mocked me with her hands. "Look babe, I'll be flat out honest with you. I'm doin' this for two reasons." she then extended her index finger to represent the numbers. "One, I'm doin this because the Earth-Moon Alliance is history and the Anti-Earth Alliance are the strongest empire in the entire universe! I mean back when Huey was alive I had faith but once you took control…"

She paused and laughed as she then pulled out a pack of Newport 100s cigarette and twirled around her fingers. Digging a lighter out of her left breast pocket, she summoned the flame to light the tip of her cancer stick.

"Two, since dat pendejo Riley broke mah heart and left me for dat ho, Sunshine." I instantly noticed her crimson eyes gleaming with sorrow, but yet flames of anger. "I had to pledge my allegiance to a new world."

"Bitch, you was accusin' me of cheatin' when I told you I wasn't!" Riley crashed into our conversation. "I loved you Carmela, but you ain't trust me…so I can't be with one dat can't trust me, ya dig?"

"Don't even get me started on yo triflin' ass…" she brushed him off and reverted her attention back to me. "Now as I was sayin, I've played allegiance to a new world, a new beginning and a new life. Cairo promised me to have the power I couldn't have in your organization."

"Yo, this chick is gettin' on my last nerve…" Cindy yelled from her cockpit. I had both fingers on the triggers to my steering wheel. The talk from our former friend was really hurting me, but I can't let my weakness endangered the loved ones around me.

"He's just using you to get to us." I tried to rationalize with the heartbroken girl. The only reason she was being this way was because she wanted revenge on Riley and Sunshine. "Come on, you've done too much for the E.M.A."

"You know what?" she took a strong draft from the cigarette and blew out a huge cloud of smoke. "BUMP THE EARTH AND MOON! BUMP YOUR WACK ASS TEAM AND MOST IMPORTANTLY FUCK THAT BITCH ASS HUSBAND OF YOURS! THE NIGGA COMMITTED SUICIDE AND STILL FAILED!"

My left eye twitched as she noticed she struck a weak spot. That absurd comment towards my dead fiancé was the last straw. I automatically flipped all the switches and got my fighter jet into all-range mode. The rest of the team noticed my movements and mimicked my actions immediately.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she laughed as the smoke flared out of her nostrils. "Well dat ain't nothin' compared to what we about to do, Black Panther II Rose!"

All words came to a cease as I fired the first missile towards their location. Just like roaches being exposed by the light, they scattered into four different directions.

"Okay, listen carefully…" my voice was rough. "I want Cindy to go for Duey, Riley you get Butch and Caesar you handle Joey. I've got Carmela."

"Are we clear to ice em'?" Riley asked, hopefully to take down his childhood rival. I gave him a thumbs up for approval and all thirty two of his glorious pearly whites shined.

After our brief discussion we broke out of formation to engage in combat with our assigned enemies. I don't know how the rest of my crew felt but I was going to make Carmela pay for what she said about Huey. I looked to my left and already saw Cindy chasing behind Duey and tearing up the rear of his fighter jet. That was extremely predictable since Duey was never properly trained in aerial combat. To my right, Riley and Butch were in quite the duel themselves but right now I need to focus on Carmela would was directly in front of me.

"Show me what that cunt taught you!" she hissed as she fired some lasers towards me.

I did exactly what she asked by performing a barrel roll to deflect the beams away from me. It must have been my lucky day though because one of the deflected lasers made a collision course with Butch's fighter jet.

"Ah! I've been hit…and I've got an engine failure!" Butch yelled over the public chat line available to all pilots in the airspace.

"I don't care!" Carmela screamed over the roaring of her machine guns. "You know Cairo wants these assholes dead before they reach Pluto!"

Riley snickered as he saw his golden opportunity to destroy Butch once and for all. I then noticed my radar displaying a timer that read 'PREDATOR DRONE: ONLINE IN 10 SECONDS.' Next thing I know I hear a thunderous sound coming from the stars above and a streak of white light connecting with Butch's jet. The spot where Butch was now covered with smoke and flames as pieces of his flying machine began to diminish from the dark cloud.

"Riley!" Cindy yelled. "Why did you use a PREDATOR missile on him? We coulda use that when we got to-"

Her sentence was cut off as Duey had manage to do a loop-de-loop and get behind her and badly damage her left wing.

"Jazmine, I've got retreat back to the repair dock of the BP-Zero Rose!" my best friend cried.

"You can't though…it got shot down, remember?"

"Shot down?" a heard a familiar voice boomed. "No one can ever completely destroy something created by Hiro Otomo!"

"Well I'm out of here!" Duey screamed fleeing the space battleground.

The huge ship then appeared above us and used the tractor beam to bring in Cindy's damaged ship. It was good to know that Hiro was still alive after that brutal explosion. However, if I wanted to have the same happy ending as him I needed to take this bitch down.

"I've got you now, chica!" Carmela merged into me and severely damaged my right wing.

"Suicidal?" I questioned her stupidity. "You're a hypocrite! You had to nerve to judge my man for his heroic act…"

"The different though is I'm gonna survive and you ain't!" she then rammed into me again and completely clipped the right wing off.

My ship instantly began wobble as it became unstable for flight. Systems were starting to go offline and I could hear her laughing beside me. Her ship was pretty badly damaged too. How did she expect to survive so easily?

"Haha…the kid just said his shit can't be destroyed!" Carmela then armed her ultimate weapon. I gulped as I was staring down the six barrels of the M61 Vulcan 200 millimeter cannon. "Tell Huey I said Hi, when you meet him in HELL!"

All my training came down to this moment as I saw the cannon begin to whirl. Everything I've done since Huey's death is about to be purged. It can't end this way, I won't allow it to end this way. The cannon finally became fully functionally and sprayed the FMJ (full metal jacket) bullets into my already badly wounded fighter jet.

"Jazmine, eject outta there…I'll cover ya!" I heard Riley yell as he flew past me and began fire shots at Carmela, briefly distracting her.

"Riley, don't think I won't tear yo ass apart either!" the red hot latina then locked her crosshairs onto her former lover. "C'mere!"

Once I realized that all of the heat that was locked onto was elsewhere, I took Riley's advice and ejected out of my damaged fighter jet. My seat shot out of the cockpit and sent me flying into the space above. Taking a peep down I saw my fighter jet explode into smithereens. Then I looked around and saw the remains of Butch's ship down on the ground below as well. Another thing that caught my eye was another explosion happening to the north of my area.

_'That's where Caesar and Joey were battling.' _I thought as I prayed that Caesar caused that explosion and not Joey.

I stared into the dark cloud of smoke and felt a smile grow on my face as I saw Caesar's ship emerged from the gloomy scene. Seeing as I didn't have my ship's chat line anymore, I used my wrist watch communicator to get in contact with the BK dreadhead.

"Caesar, are you alright?"

"I'm good, what happened to The Fucshia Falcon?" he asked referring to my ship.

"It's gone Ceez." I replied sadly. "The Hispanic demon tore it up with her M61 cannon; she's now tryin' to do the same to Riley."

"Oh snap!" he gasped. "Well lemme get you back up to the flagship and maybe Cindy will let you borrow The Fearsome Angel of Death."

Another explosion caused both of us to be silent as we knew it came from the direction that Carmela and Riley flew off to.

"Let's go check it out." Caesar ended our silence as I saw him flying towards me.

Less than a minute later I was inside of Caesar's fighter jet, Brooklyn's Finest. We then advanced towards the location of the mysterious explosion. When I saw debris from both ships I instantly started crying hysterically.

"Jazmine…"

I continued to cry, ignoring Caesar calling my name.

"Jazmine…" I noticed the irritation building up in his voice. Boy, did that remind me of Huey.

Still I continue to sob uncontrollably until I felt him grab my shoulders and shake me.

"Lissen to me!" he snapped. "I'm pickin up a two life forms directly below us on my heartbeat sensor."

"Oh…" I sniffled while blowing my nose. "Let's check it out."

**On the surface…**

Fort McCloud, a former base operated by the Earth-Moon Alliance before the invasion. It was occupied by the Anti-Earth Alliance as we could tell by the outside of the building. Caesar took another glance at his heartbeat sensor and noticed that two beings were inside of the base.

"Well all signs point to this…" Caesar told me as he placed a full magazine into his plasma SCAR-H assault rifle. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled at him as I withdrew my weapon of choice. I noticed Caesar staring at my instrument of destruction like it was out of place. "What? I'm doing this in honor of Huey!"

I was holding onto Black Thought 2.0, but I still had an assault rifle and a shotgun on deck. He just shrugged his shoulders and reached for the knob to the front door. Just as Caesar was about to pull the door open, it exploded sending us both back into the some sandbags bordering the base.

"Haha, you thought it was gonna be that easy?" I heard Carmela yelled as she emerged from the blasted doors.

Caesar got up and fired some shots at Carmela. Surprising Carmela did a cartwheel and linked it into a back flip as she gracefully dodged a full clip from his rifle. I felt my jaw drop at total shock on how agile she became since becoming a loyal servant to the A.E.A.

"Surprised, eh?" Carmela boasted. "Cairo has taught me a lot, unlike Huey."

Then she detached two Mini-Uzis from off her hip and pointed one at me and the other at Caesar. I saw the deranged woman lick her lips as she began to squeeze the triggers. However, a lone gun shot rang out and a bullet hole appeared dead in the center of Carmela's forehead. Oddly, her body remained standing up until a figure behind her kicked her forward. I couldn't help but be thankful for this person for saving my life until I noticed those scars again...

"If anyone gets to kill Jazmine Dubois, it's me." the voice haunted my soul. "After all I need to spill her blood to save myself…"

* * *

**PART II: Coming next year...**


End file.
